deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Borsalino
Borsalino, more commonly known as Kizaru, is one of the three Admirals among the Marines and serves as one of the many antagonist of the Japanese manga series, One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Borsalino (Kizaru) vs Father (FMA) * Borsalino VS Origami Tobiichi (Completed) Battles Royale * One Piece Admirals Battle Royale (Completed) * Unshou Ishizuka battle royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Minato Namikaze (Naruto) * Sentry (Marvel) History Borsalino was first mentioned by Nico Robin during their initial confrontation with Kuzan (Aokiji), because of his actions in the Sabaody arc, he could be considered the secondary antagonist of that arc, in addition to the Marineford Arc. Borsalino is incredibly laid-back and easy-going, even with the duties and obligations an admiral would normally have. He speaks in a slow, sometimes drawn out manner when he speaks the last word of his sentence. He never seems to take things seriously, even when a pirate shot a bullet at him. Borsalino is unusually calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations such as when Basil Hawkens was unharmed by his attack, or Silvers Rayleigh appeared. Borsalino often likes to mock his enemies and speaks in a polite yet sarcastic manner, taunting his foes frequently, whether their in battle or not. Not much is shown about Kizaru's past, but it is shown that he had major participation in the Marineford War, and even in the face of Whitebeard's powers, he remained calm, even cheerful, despite the other admirals being a lot more serious. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Borsalino * Alias: Kizaru * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 56, after timeskip, 58 * Occupation: Admiral of the Marines Physical Abilities * Considered one of the strongest fighters within the World Government and Marines. * Enough Physical Strength to hold down Whitebeard's Bisento with just one foot * Very good sense of hearing and durability * Excellent accuracy and precision Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Devil Fruit - Pika Pika no Mi (Glint Glint fruit) * Allows Kizaru to manipulate, control, create, and become light. * Logia type devil fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration * Claims to be able to kick "at the speed of light", and this is his best known attack. * Can reconstruct his entire body from light * Can move and attack at light speed * Fastest character in the One Piece universe * All attacks are based on the element of light, and are extremely accurate and precise. They also have very good piercing power. * Light can temporarily blind foes * Light can travel underwater * Casually destroys buildings and capable of reflecting himself, which is essentially movement at the speed of light. * Can create a literal lightsaber, which could withstand Haki based attacks against Silver Rayleigh Haki * All vice admirals and above possess Haki, a mysterious power that exists in all living beings. Haki comes from either training or an inate ability. Being a rank above vice admiral, as well as being a top tier as an admiral, Borsalino should have Observation and Armament Haki. * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Armament / Busoshoku Haki * Allows him to hit other Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Swordsmanship * Very proficient with his "lightsaber", as despite losing his intangibility due to Rayleigh's Haki, he could duel him to a draw. Feats * Survived a point-blank explosion of several megatons of TNT; with no injuries. https://youtu.be/DYKuhPKoGPU?t=2m17s * With the assistance of two of his fellow admirals, protected execution platform from Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi, the strongest paramecia fruit, with Busoshoku Haki * When he was younger, easily fought and beat Arlong. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aZoevq1NnI * Capable of fighting Rayleigh, Roger's first mate, and Whitebeard equally for a period of time, despite the two having all 3 Haki. * The only admiral who fought Whitebeard and came out unscathed. * Captured 500 pirates in 1 day * Heard a hidden underwater ship rising to the surface before it became visible * Could break a key held by Luffy at the top of a scaffold while he was a considerable distance away * Intercepted Gear Second Luffy while he was in the middle of Soru from about a dozen meters away; Luffy appeared to be frozen in motion, and he called Gear Two "too slow." * Sent an entire group of lower class (unnamed) pirates running simply because of his prescence, just because he's an admiral. Weaknesses * Light speed is only capable when shining a light on a target (ie Yata no Kagami), or can move in Logia form at light speed, but cannot change his course until he stops moving at light speed. * Absent-minded and doesn't seem to take anything seriously ** Initially oblivious or unconcerned after a pirate shot him in the head * Like all Devil Fruit users, he can't swim, and sinks like an anchor when doing so. In addition, he is vulnerable to seastone, and will be immobilized if more than half of his body is in water. * If one is fast enough, and/or has Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki, or similar abilities, they can keep him from using Yata no Kagami, though they have to be nearby to do so Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Military Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters